


Silver Lining

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Bashing, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron discovers his feelings for his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story at Livejournal in 2007. Please be kind. I just started writing. ;-)

_ “Ron, dinner is ready."  _

Ron sat on the edge of his bed. He had a bad dream. 

"Yeah I’ll be there in a second” Ron said with an irritated voice. 

It had been almost 3 months ago when his brother Fred died and the depressed mood in The Burrow was still festering in its walls. Ron's mother was crying all day, his father had become a workaholic and George hadn’t told a joke ever since his twin brother passed away. Ron had a difficult time too, but there were more things bubbling in his head, especially one person : Harry Potter. Harry was Ron’s best mate for 7 years now. Ron never had many friends, but when he met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, he knew what is was to have a real close friend. Some time later Hermione Granger joined them. She changed from being a bossy and bitchy know-it-all in a close and loyal friend. Ron loved them both a lot. 

Last year, Ron had a crush on Hermione, but after Voldemort’s dead, Ron was tortured with doubts. The crush was over and despite that they loved each other, they decided to break up. Hermione had been hurt, but she learnt to accept it. He got a letter from her yesterday. She wrote that she was on a holiday with Viktor Krum. He didn’t like Viktor a lot, but he made Hermione happy and that was fine with him. 

“Ron, are you coming or not!"

Ron walked downstairs and joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. The deadly silence made Ron feel uncomfortable and shortly after dessert he went back to his room. The Weasley family was torn apart. Percy had a relationship with Angelina Johnson and they were living together in London. Bill and Fleur moved to America to start a small French restaurant Charlie was stationed in Romania for work and Ginny shared a flat together with Luna Lovegood. Ginny wanted the company after her break-up with Harry and Luna offered her a room, which she gladly accepted. Ron decided to go for a walk. Outside he remembered the letter Sirius (Harry’s new owl) brought him this morning. He took the letter out of his pocket and read it again:   
  


__** Dear Ron,   
  
I’d like you to go out with me in Manchester. I think you’d like to know more about certain Muggle customs and while learning you can relax a little. I hope to see you next Saturday around 7:00 pm? **

_** Please, let me know. I’m looking forward in seeing you again. ** _

_**  
Harry. ** _

Ron took his quill and wrote a confirming answer. He gave the letter to the Weasley’s new owl called Billius and Ron followed him, until the darkness consumed him. Despite the ache and grief for Fred he felt a little jolt of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

The days leading up to Saturday seemed to fly by quickly. Ron didn’t remember much of it, as all this thoughts were focused on Harry Potter.

“Ron, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?” said George angry. Ron had _Accio'd_ a knife to butter his sandwich and almost pierced George with it.

”Ooh, ehm, sorry George,” said Ron absently.

 

~*~

 

He went early to bed and dreamt of Hermione who was shouting at him. _“ Admit it, Ron. You never loved me. You used me like you used Lavender Brown, just to cover up your REAL feelings.”_ Ron awoke with sweat dripping from his back.

“No it isn’t true.” said Ron firmly to himself. He showered, dressed and had breakfast, after which he joined George in a one-on-one Quidditch match. After the match (in which Ron was savagely defeated) he tidied up his room and tried to calm his nerves, which had him nearly jumping out of his skin.

 

~*~

 

Evening approached quickly, and when the clock struck 6, he went upstairs to change. After donning blue jeans and a white shirt, Ron examined himself in the mirror.

”You look like crap, like always," the mirror snapped.

” Shut up,” said Ron and went downstairs.

”Enjoy yourself and give my regards to Harry. Home by midnight, “said Molly in a _don’t-argue-with-me-voice_.

 “Right. See ya,” said Ron and Disapparated to Harry’s flat.

 

~*~

 

”Oi Harry, where are you?“ asked Ron when he had Apparated into Harry’s living room. It was small, but very cosy with two couches around a big television, many bookcases filled with books and CD’s (Ron never understood these and Harry gave up trying to explain after about the fiftieth attempt),and a diner table with four red chairs.

”Be there in a jiffy “said Harry, who was probably in the bathroom. Ron took advantage of Harry’s delay to take a few deep breaths and pace the room in an attempt to settle his nerves. There was no one else on earth with whom Ron would rather spend his time, but each moment they were together was like torture.  Time and time again, Ron had to fight impulses, stopping himself when he almost unconsciously reached out to brush a stray hair from Harry’s forehead, or when he nearly reached across the table to place his hand on Harry’s when involved in some deep, but meaningless conversation.

_ Control yourself, Weasley _ , Ron reprimanded himself.  _He’s your best mate, and that’s_ all _!_   Once again, Ron beat down his rebellious emotions in order to give himself the fortitude to spend an evening denying what he  _wanted_  to preserve what he  _had_.  If a brotherly sort of friendship was the most he could hope for, then it would somehow have to be enough, and Ron would never risk it by doing something so stupid as to admit his true feelings. Yes, it would be enough.

Then, Harry walked into the room, dressed in a black shirt with white stripes and baggy blue jeans, and Ron knew it would  _never_  be enough. A strange yet familiar feeling churned in Ron’s stomach and spread through his whole body, until he could feel the tips of his ears burning.

"Are you feeling sick?" Harry said with a worried expression on his face.

”No, no. I’m fine. Ate too much.” 

”Shall we go then, or do you fancy a drink first?” said Harry.

”Yeah. What do you have?” said Ron.

”Try this then,” said Harry, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring some into a small glass which he handed to Ron, who took an experimental sip.

**** “Like it,“ whispered Ron. After another glass or two, Ron felt more relaxed, and he and Harry talked about Quidditch and women.

“Pity it didn’t work out between you and Hermione “,said Harry sympathetically.

”Don’t bother, Harry. She’s better of with Krum,” said Ron.

“No she isn’t. Any person would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend and I mean that," said Harry firmly. Ron blushed heavily but Harry didn’t notice. ”Shall we go? It takes 10 minutes to get there. I can show you a little of the neighbourhood along the way." He looked Ron straight in the eyes and Ron dropped his glass.

”Blimey, I’m sorry, Harry,” said Ron, while picking up the splinters.

”Are you a wizard or not? _Reparo!"_ shouted Harry, aiming his wand and the glass became whole again. ”Let’s go."

 

~*~

They walked together without speaking to each other. Even so Ron noticed that Harry was in a really good mood.

”If you’re ready for me, boy, you’d better push the button and let me know,” whispered Harry.

”Pardon?” said Ron, who could feel himself reddening again

”Haha. It’s just a song, Ron,” said a grinning Harry.

As they walked around a corner Ron faced something he’d never seen before. The large street was like an ocean of light. He saw maybe a dozen large pubs from which loud music flowed. The street was crowded with people, many of whom were dancing.

“It’s the busiest night of the week,” Harry cheerfully explained.

Ron had never seen anything like it before in his life. Most wizard pubs were boring, meant for older witches and wizards. But here were people of all ages, who were dancing and kissing. To Ron’s disbelief, he saw guys kissing guys and girls kissing girls.

”Are those people under a spell ?” said Ron uncertainly.

”No, they’re gay,” said Harry with a big grin apparently enjoying the look on Ron’s face.

Ron had, of course, heard of the word _“gay”_. In the war against Voldemort, those labelled as gays were hunted by Death Eaters and were held captive or murdered. He’d read the articles in the Daily Prophet and could remember what his mother had said at the time. 

_ “That’s one of the reasons my brother Fabian was killed. The Slytherin students were always picking on him, calling him names and saying he’s even lower than Mudbloods. Sometimes I wished he was a Muggle, because it’s more accepted in their world.” _

Recalling his mother’s words cause a thought to suddenly crystallize in his mind.

Ron’s thoughts were disrupted by Harry.

“Look, there’s Draco, the little slut,” said Harry, smiling. Ron turned and saw Draco Malfoy kissing Blaize Zabini.

“Yes, Draco is gay,” said Harry, answering the look on Ron’s face. “C’mon, let’s go in here." Harry pointed to a crowded pub called _The Closest To Heaven_.

“I want to talk to you first, Harry,” Ron said, with a lump in his throat.

“Okay, let’s take a little walk then."

“Harry, I’ve got something to tell you,” said Ron, tears beginning to sting his eyes. “I think…that I…I’m gay, too.” He’d had these feelings for so long, but he could never give them voice, or even fully admit them to himself. Harry came closer and took Ron in a hug.

“I know,” said Harry with a soft voice. Ron felt Harry’s breath on his neck and it gave him goose bumps.

“Harry, I’ve known you for ages and you’re my best mate and I…” But Ron never finished his sentence because Harry’s lips were suddenly pressed against his own. He started to shiver as Harry’s tongue touched his. 

“Harry I don’t understand….”said Ron, after the passionate kiss.

“Why do you think it didn’t work with Ginny, silly? I’ve had these feelings for quite a long time, but I didn’t dare to tell you. I guess I was afraid of destroying our friendship. I just couldn’t bear a life without you, Ron,” said Harry, emotionally. “I suspected you might be gay, too, but I didn’t know how to tell you how I felt.”

“Harry, I love you with all my heart,” said Ron, while tears poured from his eyes. He had never felt this happy before. His best friend had suddenly become the love of his life. They kissed again while Ron cried tears of pure happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Ron sat on the couch in Harry’s apartment holding his hand, feeling a little foggy, but also very happy.

“Harry, I have to go. Mum and Dad must be worried sick,” said Ron.

“I understand,” said Harry with a charming smile.

“So...er...are we _going steady_ now?” asked Ron, feeling his ears reddening again.

“What do you think?” said Harry, while he took Ron in a firm hug.

“I'll drop by tomorrow. If you like of course,” said Harry teasingly.

“Sure I do, you git,” said Ron. He gave Harry a final kiss and Disapparated to the Burrow.

 

~*~

 

Ron Apparated into the Burrow’s large garden and walked to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He walked in, closed the door and was about to go to his room, when suddenly something hard smacked him on the cheek.

“How dare you come home at this hour of the night?” shouted his mother with her hand raised.

“Mum, please…” mumbled Ron with his hand on his aching cheek.

“Would you lower your voice a little,” said his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table in his underwear.

“Don’t start on me, Arthur,” said his mother furiously.“ You know what time it is? I was worried sick and you smell of booze, too! Where the hell have you been?“

“I was out with Harry!“ shouted Ron.

“Something happened?” said his father. Ron knew he could always see if something was the matter with him.

Ron felt his ears burn and he knew he had to tell them of Harry and him.

“Dad, I…” stuttered Ron. "I’m in love.”

His mum and dad looked at each other and Molly said: “Did you meet a girl?”

“I’minlovewithaboy,” said Ron really fast. His ears felt like a burning oven.

“What? “ said Molly.

“I’m in love with a boy!” screamed Ron,while looking at his mum and dad, who were both pale and shocked.

“But…but…you had a relationship with Hermione,” his mother said with a breaking voice.

“Mum, I have these feelings for many years, but I didn’t dare to accept them for myself."

“Is it Harry?” said his father suddenly.

“Yes, and he likes me too,” said Ron, with a little smile on his face.

“As long as you’re happy, it’s fine with me,” said his mother while she kissed Ron on his still aching cheek. "Then Harry becomes a REAL part of the family."

His father smiled and patted Ron on his shoulder.

 

~*~

 

The next evening, Ron sat at the kitchen table enjoying dinner with his parents when George _Flood_ in with an evil grin on his face.

“What did I hear last night? Are you a poofter, little Ronniekins,” said George, grinning.

“GEORGE WEASLEY!” bellowed Molly furiously.

Ron roared with laughter and the rest of the family joined him.

“Come on, Ron, I've known this for ages. I’m just glad you didn’t bring Marcus Flint in,” said George, smiling.

Suddenly, Ron heard a little knock on the door.

“It’s me,” Harry's voice said through the door.

“Come in, come in,” said Molly a little too enthusiast.

“Hello everybody. Enjoying your meal?” said Harry, a little nervously.

“They know about us,” said Ron.

“And we don’t mind at all. I’m glad it’s you,” said Molly, and she gave Harry a hug.

“Thank you,” said Harry with a soft voice.

“What are you going to do tonight?” said Molly after diner, while putting a thirth helping of cake on Harry’s platter.

“I’ll take Ron to a movie in London,” said Harry.

“Wow, that’s Muggle entertainment with those atcors,” said Arthur enthusiastically. Ron smiled. His father sometimes whished he was a Muggle.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, and they’re called ' _actors_ ',” Harry said with a smile,”Tonight they're showing an old horror movie, and I think Ron will like it. Shall we go then? The movie starts at 9.”

After saying goodbye to Molly and Arthur ( Harry had to swear to bring Ron home in time), Ron and Harry Disapparated to a dark alley near the cinema.

“Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t say so much,” said Ron uncertainly.

“Don’t mention it. I understand,” said Harry and Ron felt Harry’s soft lips on his.

“Come on. We have 5 minutes left. I made reservations,” explained Harry while leading Ron to a small room crowded with people.

The lights dimmed and the movie began to play.

 

~*~

 

“Booh, that was gross,” said Ron after the movie.“Did you see that? That girl could turn her head all the way round, and why the hell did she have to swear like that?I hope she’ll be okay now."

“Ron, it wasn’t real,” said Harry, roaring with laughter.

Suddenly, a lot of noise came from the dark alley near the cinema.

“What the hell is that?” said Ron.

 “Let’s have a look,” said Harry.

 Harry and Ron ran to the alley, where they saw a remarkable scene.

There was Draco Malfoy, lying between some garbage cans, surrounded by Blaise Zabini and three other boys, who looked like overgrown trolls. Draco was covered in blood and his leg lay in a strange way on the pavement.

“How dare you speak to me again, you filthy faggot,” screamed Zabini, his face filled with pure anger.  
  
“I make the rules, you don’t! I fuck you when I like, got it? Thanks to your sticky behaviour, my father's begun to suspect something, something he doesn't need to know. The Zabini's still have a certain name in the wizarding world; a much greater name than your family has. Sneaking back to Potter and his _merry men_ , while you should have stayed by the Dark Lord's side. Now you'll pay for your betrayal."

Zabini drew his wand, aimed it at Draco and shouted “Cru…He never finished the spell, because Harry and Ron had both pulled out their wands.  
  
“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” shouted Ron. Zabini’s wand was removed from his hand.   
  
Before he could react, Harry shouted “ _Petrificus totalus_ ” and Zabini couldn’t move a limb. His goons were quickly Stunned by Harry and Ron.   
  
“This is the third time we've saved  your life, Malfoy,” said Ron fiercely.

“Your leg is broken, Draco,” said Harry worriedly.

“What are you doing here anyway?” said Ron.

“Zabini’s father heard rumours about us at the Ministry of Magic,” said Draco weakly.” That arsehole’s father," he pointed to one of the boys lying on the pavement who had short blond hair and a fat neck, "had been chatting. Blaise is queer, but he doesn't want to show it, and now he's blaming me for it. Father hasn't been a big man anymore since he has to work with your father, Weasley."  
  
"Are you ashamed or something?" shouted Ron.  
  
"No, I can live with that. Sorry, old habit of mine," said Malfoy with a soft voice.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" said Ron again.  
  
"I was curious if it was true. You and Potter... _together_ , I mean," said Malfoy, while surpressing a grunt of pain.  
  
"How do you know?" said Ron shocked.  
  
Draco pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Ron.  
  
"It's from the Evening Prophet," said Harry, and they both looked at a large picture in which Harry and Ron were kissing.  
  
The headline above the picture read," ** _HARRY 'THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED' POTTER IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH RONALD WEASLEY?A DISGRACE FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD?_** "  
  
"Who wrote that article?" said Ron, who felt his heart pounding in his throat.  
  
"Guess who," said Harry.


End file.
